eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Awedfrgt
To Awedfrgt i can see, that you Awedfrgt are a huge supporter of ZoexManny, it was said that its cannon that they will date in the future break up and manny will marry Frida, i honestly think thats pretty fitting, manny and Zoe did show alot of potential as a couple but frida and manny show alot more, but thats what fannon is for just a little inspiration. haha. fannon is what i live for. you should have seen all of the theories i had on futurama on a website. that was insane. anyway i guess that way of thinking comes from futurama. something about it just changes the way i thought about tv shows. i dont know. there was not necissarily much romantic surprise or twists in it. of course, a FryxAmy supporter would have a similar experience to the one i have with MannyxZoe. Difference is that Fry expresed it (his interest in Leela) obviously... so why the #ell did he date amy in one episode? well thats what this long message will talk about. :p the thing about futurama is that timing matters. you could see every episode and have no clue in what order they come in and you still wouldnt quite understand it all. fry showed no interest in Leela (they didnt want to spell Leyla right) anytime before then. then he seemlessly begins taking an interest in her. and eventually time takes its toll on her, because time matters in this story. she begins to have feelings that are not showed nearly as often. of course with 72 episodes and 4 2-hour long movies, its easier than it is when your dealing with like 25 episodes. and its a sealed deal that futurama has more to come (sometime this year after 7 years), while el tigre has a very questionable return. in fact a return seems unlogical to expect. but then again, futurama had a nice 7-year interval. a return was was just... well not happening. the ydid release 4 movies in between 2003 and 2010 for satisfaction, although the third one was like the worst thing ever in the series and the last one was dissapointing. i just like a lot of sharing my ideas. ...And a streak of purple and black invades his heart. None can see it, but under his eyes it shines to her as a star would upon the water. Not a lovelier pattern he would ever see, though he would not know that for nearly ever and a day. The brown speckles through which she attmpted to plant her seed, and she had unkowingly succeeded. They peppered her soul, and were seen clearly by all caring eyes. Shall not her dark accursed seduction be misplaced? Or is it found and hidden by a shadow. And in her eyes gleamed Truth. A Truth shot through him and carved into his heart. And on a sacred night, a star shone through him that revealed the true beauty of the pattern, just as she prophesised. Just as she had prayed, dreamed, and hoped for.